


This is not farewell...

by Thenidiel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Halls of Mandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenidiel/pseuds/Thenidiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves can die of broken heart. But is it possible to find their beloved in the halls of Mandos..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not farewell...

I’ve fallen down down. For years unseeing eyes handledshapes for the last time. Consciousness began to play tricks pranks. For a moment it seemed to me that I can see. See Him and others, which I couldn’t see. I heard the sounds of battle, suppressed voices calling my name, swords and whizz of arrows cutting thrugh cool air. But neither at the moment I didn’t doubt, with the hope fell in yet still water.

I opened my eyes. Immediately a bright light blended me. This was no sunlight, something different, mysterious and otherworldly. After a while my eyes accustomed to these conditions. “I haven’t succeed. ” I thought. I was laying on the floor with scattered hair in disarray, and the folds of the dress are in the shape of the petals. I looked up and this is what I saw, I was breath-taking. Invisible ceiling room, where so here I was wallowing upheld the snow-white columns so high that their Finial sunk were in the twilight sky star, also floor light up white, recalling an ice pane. Suddenly, I’ve seen hand outstretched in my direction. I saw a high figure in a leather-gray robe, sparkling silver. His face was obscured with the hood with the same colour.

However, I didn’t feel fear. Actually, I didn’t feel anything. Therefore, I took the opportunity ans got up from the floor. Then figure in a gray robe dropped the hood from his head. I could not tell if the man standing in front of me was an Elf. On one side of his face and stature she beat pride and arrogance, of the other, however, gray, as if misty eyes were full of sadness and reflection, and a long, in his raven-black hair graying strands were visible. The character starred at me without a word, looking straight into my eyes, and then he turned and began to walk away. Something whispered me that I should follow him. We walked silently for a while along the columns. After a while the guide a gray robe gave me a sign that I should stop, and then he climbed the marble stairs to,into the same light, which has just used to awake me from lethargy. He sat on one of two great amethyst decorated thrones. All of a sudden I realized that there must be someone great. On the second throne sat a woman, very similar to his companion. Little can be said about the appearance, though I could not get rid of the impression that somewhere I saw her… . 

Still in silence, capturing the rank of sitting in front of me, I’ve bended so deep that my hair swept the floor.

“Arise” said a deep and warm female voice

“W-where am I?” I asked looking around

“In Mandos, in the House of the Dead” grey-layout figure replied

“ Námo,Vairë …” –I whispered

„Do not be afraid, you’re safe here.” said mildly Mandos’ superior „we know what threw a shadow on your young soul.”

I didn’t know when the tears flowed down my cheeks. Suddenly I’ve just remembered everything. The green forests of Lórien, the expedition into the forest, looking at the stars. And then the pain, noise, fighting, suffocation and the sight of his beautiful face all in the blood. It seemed that Namo saw the same thing. 

“It’s love, not hatred for life, that pushed you into breaking your immortality” said Vairë and to my surprise, her voice shuddered „we can’t judge you, because all you’ve done, you’ve done from love, and this feeling last forever.”

“As all the Fallen you will stay here” spoke calmly Námo „and you’ll be Here much happier than There.”

Something prickled me in the heart. After the announcement of the eternity of life in Middle-Earth, that I decided to quit, the next eternity in Mandos was waiting for me. Another lonely eternity.

“You will not be alone”Vairë said, at the same imposing a tiara with rose quartz crystal on my head „all who have gone, rest here. All of them”

Out of the corner of my eye, I’ve seen hundreds of elaborately dressed figures emerging from among the columns. Suddenly, the door opened again and came up again with a blinding glow. The figure, that has just walked in, moved into direction Nano and Varies’ thrones. The closer he was, the more details I could distinguish in his dress. Gold, typical for the elven armor, red coat, long blonde, almost white hair … It’s impossible. I turned around and left to meet a guest. The light was still too bright, so I lowered my gaze and lifted it only when I stood a few feet away from the Warrior. And then I’ve encountered Him. 

“Haldir. . ?” I didn’t even know if I asked a question whether I was confident about his identity.

“Y/N”-elf said with a quiet smile. Tiara with black and white Jasper graced his head.

I’ve pulled out the hand. I just haven’t believed in what I’ve seen. Hundreds of years I’ve lived in the darkness of loneliness and now I’ve stood in front of Him. It was only when I felt the softness of his hair and coolness scales of armour, I’ve believed. I’ve bursted laughing, and my laughter has echoed from all-white columns. And even though it was contrary to my nature, I’ve embraced him, and he returned the hug. Everything was just as it used to be. He and I weree so close to each other.

“I’ve been waiting for you, and you came to me so quickly” Haldir whispered

“Will you be with me forever? Won’t you leave me again?” I asked

"Never. After all, I promised."

_________

NOTES: the meaning of minerals is quite important here. So:

\- AMETHYST- is the symbol of power and wisdom

-ROSE QUARTZ- symbol of true and Innocent love

-DALMATIAN JASPIS (black and white jaspis)- is a symbol of courage

NOTE 2. I know Tolkien didn’t mention any suicides among the elves, but I’ve decided to use it.


End file.
